


【堂良】【何尚】。 天光。 01

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【堂良】【何尚】。 天光。 01

痞帅导师孟鹤堂×大四学生周九良  
海盐遇上梦棉花糖……  
腹黑学长何九华×可可爱爱尚九熙  
咖啡遇上椰奶……

  
  
“九良，后天上课了，咱出去玩不？”尚九熙抱着半个水分十足的红瓤无籽西瓜窝在寝室里，寝室的空调开到了19度，不锈钢的勺子将西瓜中心最甜地那一块旋出来填进了嘴里，和周九良说话的时候嘴里都是甜滋滋的汁液:“嗯……嘶……(真甜)叫上老秦……我们去蹦迪去……”说完又往嘴里填了一口。  
“蹦迪？不去！”周九良抱着自己的手机看着《双投唐》，右脚搭在左腿上，右手搭在右腿上，头有规律的摆动，桌子上的搪瓷茶缸子盛着茶水，呼呼地冒着热气。  
在尚九熙看来，实际年龄比自己小的周九良简直提前过上了他爷爷那一辈儿的生活。  
“老闭，你得过我们这个年龄该做的事情！”  
一个电话叫来了秦霄贤，而且秦霄贤还拐来了正在医院实习的大五学长何九华。  
一个人怎么拗的过三个人，俗话说，三个臭皮匠还顶个诸葛亮呢，更何况那三个人比臭皮匠还强那么一点点。  
银色散发着冰冷的金属质感，一道门推拉门隔绝了屋内的疯狂和外边的平静。  
何九华给尚九熙和周九良后颈的腺体上糊上了短效抑制贴:“这里面……”音乐强烈的节奏撞击在三个人的耳膜上，冲散了何九华的声音:“这里什么人都有……”何九华双手包在唇边，试图扩大音量:“你们小心点！”  
周九良凑过去耳朵，只隐约听见了一句:“小心点！”像捣蒜一样的点着头，头上的小钢丝球也一颤一颤地。  
“别人给东西千万不要喝……”  
何九华这一句彻底淹没在了突然涌起的人潮里，周九良扭头循声看去，一身朋克风的DJ踏上了舞台，黑色乐风遮不住，漏出了白皙光滑的脖颈下泛红的腺体。  
这是周九良第一次被人架着来到了夜店，悬在头顶的镭射灯在昏暗的舞池旋转出五颜六色，投射在舞池随着节奏群魔乱舞的人的脸上，各种信息素的味道混杂在一起，如同掉进了香料店，熏得人头昏脑涨。  
“走，喝点去！”秦霄贤勾上周九良的脖子，扯着周九良去吧台的长脚蹬上坐下。何九华借着昏暗的酒吧悄悄勾上了尚九熙的小指，却被尚九熙悄无声息地躲开继而攀上了秦霄贤和周九良的肩膀:“一起，一起……”，黑暗里，何九华可以清楚的看到尚九熙的耳垂染了红色。  
舌头舔过后槽牙，大拇指指腹抿过下唇，尾指只带了一枚素银戒，何九华不动声色地将手插进口袋，笑嘻嘻地跟着尚九熙身后越过人群，随着周九良秦霄贤来到吧台。  
“来一杯鸡尾酒！”修长的手指一捻，打出一个清脆的响指:“你呢？喝点啥？今晚我请！”秦霄贤捏了捏周九良的肩膀。  
指腹从酒单上滑过，通通都是酒，只有一杯长岛冰茶。  
可，长岛冰茶不是茶，是伪装的酒。  
“就这个！”周九良圆润的指尖点了点长岛冰茶:“我不太会喝酒，就喝个这个吧！”  
老秦将调酒师意欲抬起来的手按下去:“没事儿，就是茶。”递过去了一个眼色。秦霄贤看惯了周九良窝在寝室了读书看戏的样子，倒是想瞧一瞧周九良喝醉了什么样子。  
可秦霄贤常年混迹这种场合的人，早就混到舞池里去了，BETA的优势就是从来不用担心旁人的信息素会扰乱他的神智，对他造成冲击，因为他闻不到任何信息素的味道。  
甜滋滋的长岛冰茶，半杯进了肚子，酒气从胃里蒸腾笼罩了全身，白皙的脸颊着了粉嫩的颜色，眼前放满了高矮胖瘦酒瓶的酒柜上的探照灯一个变成了两个，多了一半儿，棉花糖的甜味儿越过抑制贴的空隙缓缓地释放出来，周九良的周身都充斥着诱人的香甜。  
黑暗中，皮肤白皙未经人事的还散发甜味的omega向来都是alpha虎视眈眈的对象，他们迫不及待地伸出獠牙想要将omega后颈的腺体咬破，注入自己的信息素，享受短暂超级的快感。  
周九良，是他们的目标。  
“嗯，九熙呢？”被酒气熏蒸的眼睛迷离地四处寻找着尚九熙的身影，有些上头，握起来的拳头捶了捶有些不太清醒的大脑:“尚文博儿，你死哪里去了？”  
周九良尚未到的发情期被硬生生地逼了出来，似乎对何九华带来的抑制贴有些过敏，后颈的腺体泛红发痒，周九良绕过去摩挲着着卷边的抑制贴，捏住一角揭去，没有了抑制，甜腻棉花糖的味道一下冲了出来，引得舞池的里的alpha搂着自己的omega心猿意马，纷纷寻找如此甜美的信息素的味道会是哪一个omega发出来。  
“你好，一个人吗？”陌生男人的手上端着一杯伏特加，低头嗅着周九良身上的味道，偷偷环上周九良的腰身:“好甜，就是你了！跟哥哥走吧！”  
男人的身上是难闻的烟草味儿，熏的周九良忍不住的呃逆，手抵在男人的胸前阻止想要阻止男人的靠近:“你干嘛？你……你是谁？我不认识你……滚”  
“好凶啊，你不是一个人吗？我也是……不如……”  
omega本身就是弱者，遇到发情期更是柔弱到不堪一击，哪里抵抗地了alpha强壮的臂力。  
“谁说，他是一个人？”  
男人咸猪手的手腕被孟鹤堂握住向反方向拧去，痛得男人摔了手里的伏特加，玻璃掉落的声音淹没在人潮里，没有人注意。  
“他是我的！”孟鹤堂将身上的淡蓝色衬衫披在周九良的肩上，盖住了后颈的腺体，将小脸涨的通红浑身软绵绵的小孩儿揽入怀里，周九良闻到的清新的海盐味儿，像是舒适的海风夹杂着海边独有的味道吹拂过脸颊，清新舒适，令人心旷神怡，周九良寻着味道一个劲儿的往孟鹤堂的怀里钻顺势环上了孟鹤堂的腰。  
“对不起，对不起，我不知道他已经有主儿了，你继续！你继续！”男人握住自己被拧得通红的手腕，悻悻地离开了，离开的时候还不忘回头看一眼。  
“你的朋友呢？不在寝室好好待着，出来瞎混什么！”孟鹤堂低头看了一眼，却看到周九良哼哼唧唧地哭了起来，小嘴抿着，泪珠就从眼睛里流出来，顺势就被蹭在整洁的衣服上，洇湿了一片，小孩儿像一只小猫一样，爬上了孟鹤堂的脖子，鼻尖蹭着后颈微凉的腺体，喘息逐渐急促，滚烫的喷洒在后颈:“我难受……好热……”  
“长岛冰茶？”  
孟鹤堂透过宽松的领口看到小孩儿泛红的胴体和竖起来的红樱，似乎是明白了，是酒气催发了发情期，让本不该到来的发情期变得更加危险，如果没有临时标记，如果没有强烈的抑制剂，omega的发情将无法抑制……  
“没有抑制剂，只能我帮你了！”孟鹤堂揉了揉周九良后颈肿大的腺体，棉花糖甜甜的味道一股一股钻进了自己的鼻子，孟鹤堂将周九良打横抱起来，小孩儿就顺势环上脖颈，像一只小猫儿一样窝在孟鹤堂的怀里，而孟鹤堂觉得自己抱了一大坨软绵绵的棉花糖。  
松软的棉被裹了周九良赤裸的身子，孟鹤堂望着窝在床里的人儿，白皙的皮肤泛着红，像是情、欲，像是酒气，分不清。  
孟鹤堂趴在周九良的耳边:“我没有随身携带抑制剂，所以我只能临时标记你了……”  
“嗯……”  
味道是棉花糖，声音也像棉花糖一样的松软……  
轻吻唇边的那一颗黑痣，顺着下颌一路啄吻，舔舐着后颈红肿的腺体:“小孩儿，我没想到你真的考上了医科大学～”含住周九良艳红的唇，毫不费力的撬开牙关，舔舐了一圈小孩儿洁白整洁的牙齿，勾上了柔软的舌，小孩儿意识不清的回应的孟鹤堂，缠绕着孟鹤堂的舌，唇齿交融，滋滋地水声在空荡的308房回荡，孟鹤堂含住舌吮吸尝到甜滋滋的津液，小孩儿两条缠上了孟鹤堂的腰身，在腰上打了一个结。  
孟鹤堂伸进周九良的后腰，捏着柔软的腰眼，顺着向下摸，摸到了一片湿滑:“别急啊～”  
周九良微微地睁开迷离地眼睛时，是一双好看的眸子，水蒙蒙地望着自己，没有alpha对omega强烈的占有欲，似乎更多的柔情，左耳的墨绿色的耳钉随着律动闪烁着莹绿的光。孟鹤堂捂住小孩儿的眼睛“乖，一会就好，情、欲过去就好了～”  
周九良抓住身体两侧洁白的床单，轻声的嗯了一声:“我难受……”  
“咦？九良呢？”秦霄贤从舞池里钻出来的时候才发现周九良不见了，他闻不到信息素，也不知道周九良走了多长时间。  
“喂，九熙，你在哪里啊？”秦霄贤拨通了尚九熙的电话，那头出了奇的寂静。  
“我……你怎么了？”  
何九华纤长的食指放在唇边，然后指着自己摆摆手，尚九熙被何九华抵在狭窄的厕所的门上，闻着浓重的咖啡味的信息素，有些透不过气。  
“九良不见了，我们去找找吧！”  
“啊，找不到了？好，我这就出去……”  
后颈的腺体被何九华抱在手里轻轻地揉搓，椰奶的香气断断续续的飘了出来:“这就走了？”  
“学……学长，九良第一次来，我得去找找……”尚九熙奋力地推开了何九华，打开厕所的门冲了出去。  
“九熙，你早晚都会是我的！”何九华揣着口袋看着尚九熙跌跌撞撞地跑出了厕所，低头浅浅一笑:“九良的是真的抑制贴，奈何他喝了酒，而你的不是！”  
“九良呢？”尚九熙一下扑进了秦霄贤的怀里，晃了晃脑袋。  
“喏，有人发了短信，九良在旁边的宾馆308室，我们快去，九良可不能有事！”  
悠悠地点燃一支烟，事后一支，赛过活神仙。  
“孟老师，你把他标记了？”何九华拍了一下孟鹤堂的肩膀，吓了孟鹤堂一跳，险些扔了手里的烟:“都多少次了，还不经吓！”  
“没，只是临时标记了一下，谁知道那孩子不胜酒力。”孟鹤堂将烟掐灭在栏杆上:“说了多少次，虽然我是你的带教老师，但是在外边，喊我孟哥！”  
“好，孟哥！”  
“九华，我们一起努力吧！”  
  



End file.
